


genesis

by wintrymcfog



Series: historia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, LOTS of violence, shit action sequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrymcfog/pseuds/wintrymcfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>think of this as an origin story</p>
            </blockquote>





	genesis

**Author's Note:**

> paaart one folks! excited for this universe. hope you are too! feel free to criticize and rip me to small (grateful) pieces with ideas and improvements

_12 years ago_

As soon as someone dropped down behind their group, her staff was out. With a flick of her wrist, she slammed it into a rushed block by her opponent. The girl grinned maniacally, the thrill of the hunt pumping wildly through her veins.

The attacker jumped back, but she didn’t pursue. She held her ground, idly twirling her staff, waiting until- _there_. The barest breeze behind her, a little to the left. She whipped around, staff held up to meet the assault with a wicked _smack_. She hissed at the impact and swung out at empty air, barely missing as the person hit the ground and rolled. They wasted no time, whoever they were- kicking off the ground and tackling her to the dirt. She twisted in their grip, slamming her elbow into their ear with a snarl. Her momentum rolled them over until she had the person pinned. There was a sickening crack as her fist connected with their cheek, but she kept swinging. Again and again, shattering and dislocating bones with each blow. She only pulled back when she couldn’t stand the way the blood felt on her knuckles.

When she stuck a delicate finger under their ruined nose, there was no sign of life. She was eight, and she had just killed a person for the first time.


End file.
